The Iron Butterfly
by Princess Dark-Rose
Summary: Based on the book The Iron Butterfly. Amy a girl tortured and experimented on to the extent of her loosing all memories of her past suddenly meets a strange new hedgehog who is also held captive by the mysterious Sepatori, the strange hedgehog frees Amy but getting out is only the easiest of the problems to come. ShadxAmyxOC. T for violence but might go up.


AN: I know I haven't been on in ages or updated but I really want to start this story and a few others. This one is based on the book series The Iron Butterfly by Chanda Hann, I did not just copy edit paste, I took inspiration from the books and am making it my way.

I lay still in the dark for fear of the pain if I move, I want to scream, shout, bang on the doors, I want to get out of here but I couldn't if I wanted to, sure I could try screaming but I would only be on that horrid machine to be tortured, I was put on it last night, I may be strong, at least strong enough to have survived this long with all of those...those experiments, but I can't withstand it two nights in a row. Closing my eyes makes me picture being on that cold steel table, with the needles puncturing my skin at all of my pressure points.

I open my eyes, escaping the pain...for now at least. Thats when I hear a squeak in the corner a small Denai rabbit called Cream was curled up in pain, she could hear his footsteps, so could I. Then the door opened and there he was, awful Scrouge, a green hedgehog with evil, ice blue eyes. He started to walk over to me so I pretended I was still asleep, I know it was selfish but I knew I would die if I was put on the machine tonight. He quickly inspected me than shifted his gaze onto Cream.

"No...please no,not tonight, please!" She begged but he still grabbed her and started hauling her away that's when she clawed at him in a hopeless effort to escape, she managed to rip a hole through the black robe he was wearing so you could see his Sepatori mark, a circle with three lines in the middle. Every member of the Sepatori had one somewhere on their body.

A tear slid down my motionless face as I saw Cream for what I knew would be the final time, I wished that I could take her place now, but even if I had I would have stalled her death for what? A day? I will always remember her desperate face as she was dragged out of our cell to her death on that horrible machine.

I cried silently for what must have been hours because when I finally calmed down I heard the nameless Sepatori that gives us our food coming down the hallway with the trolley. When he got to my door I peeked out through the flap, I waited for him to slip the food through then just as he was leaving I grabbed his ankle ind dug my nails in as far as they would go until I was satisfied with the blood that came out, a feeble attempt to avenge Cream. I quickly pulled my hand back inside so he couldn't get me.

"Your just lucky that the Raven and most of the Sepatori have left, otherwise maybe you might just see Cream one more time, I don't think her body has been collected yet either." He hissed through the flap and left.

A little while later I looked out of the flap to see Starlight a blue and yellow hedgehog with yellow eyes, both her and her twin were kidnapped by the Sepatori but only Starlight has made it this far.

"It'll be ok, Amy you've been here the longest, surely you know that cell mates come and go." Starlight said in a attempt to comfort me. That's when we heard a loud groan, someone new?

"Hello?" I call out

"Where the bloody hell am I?" A deep voice said.

"Well it seems that you have been kidnapped and been placed here in order to be experimented on." Starlight said with no emotion

"Well why is it so hard to move?" The voice said.

"Because you have been drugged, it's so they can block any Denai gifts, you should be able to move freely any minute now." Starlight replied to the voice

"There we go" the voice said "So any plans on getting out of here?" The voice asked seriously but Starlight and I just snorted at him.

"Do you know how incredibly hard that would be, especially for us, you've only been drugged for a few days, me I've been here nearly a month and as far as I know Amy, in the cell next to you has been here for over four months, am I correct Amy?" Starlight said

"Yeah that's about right..." I say knowing its been longer.

"Amy is the longest survivor here. But every session on the machine makes you weaker, I don't know how your still alive Amy." Starlight continued.

"I don't know either..." I say, that's when the voice starts banging on the door and yelling. Both of us go silent knowing that he will probably be beaten to death, but when the Sepatori open the door to his cell to 'take care' of him he attacks them, taking one of their swords he slices the hand off of a Sepatori wearing a yellow robe, then he drives the sword right through the heart of the one who I attacked earlier when I got my food, he then finishes off the last Sepatori and grabs the keys off of one of the dead Sepatori's and unlocks my cell door, that's when I see him, a ebony black hedgehog with crimson stripes down his arms, legs and quills and ruby eyes, he is extremely muscular and very handsome although he looked two or three years older than me, maybe 18?

That's when I realize I have been starring at him for some time now and he has been starring at me.

"Hey lovebirds over here! Can you unlock my cell now before the Sepatori get back and we lose our chance." Starlight said.

That's when I realized the smell of smoke, I turned to see Scrouge standing there with a piece of burning wood in one hand and a sword in the other. That damned bastard lit this horrid place on fire!

"You unlock her cell, I'll get rid of this guy." The ebony hedgehog said handing me the keys to the cells.

"Be careful..." I say to him quietly before starting to try the keys in the lock, there had to be at least twenty different keys, I had to figure it out fast if we were going to get out.

"Ah Shadow, I knew you would be difficult to deal with, but nobody believed me, did they now, they didn't believe me that you were a SwordBrother but I was right!" Scrouge yelled maniacally whilst some point I managed to look over and I saw that the ebony hedgehog known as Shadow was winning, sort of, I have no recollection of what winning a fight should or shouldn't look like, strange.

Frantically fumbling with the keys I finally got the right one, the key that fit the lock, I inserted it and turned it to free Starlight. Just as I hear a sigh of relief I also hear a gasp of pain. Knowing Starlight could get out I turned my attention to Shadow and Scrouge. Shadow had stabbed Scrouge in the stomach, he left the sword in as Scrouge had passed out and would probably bleed to death.

"Come on, we have to hurry, there won't be any air left soon." Shadow said as he started running down a passage. Starlight and I followed him until we got to a hallway where we could choose two directions, towards the machine or to the unknown.

"Starlight go first, I need a moment." I say, I just need to say goodbye to Cream, to all my cell mates, to the old me that I can't remember.

Starlight ran towards the light at the end of the dark hallway, as far away from the machine as you can get.

"Hurry up, we need to get out of here now!" Shadow said urgently almost pushing me towards the exit ."You know Cream's not alive anymore, so lets go." He said even more urgently.

"You can go before me, I need a moment." I say finding it harder and harder to breathe each second that passes.

"I'm sorry but we need to go NOW!" Shadow yelled and pushed me towards the exit. We ran until we saw the light. We jumped out of a hatch in the ground of a stable, just over by the bushes we see Starlight a blood covered mess.

"You need to get out of here now, I can take care of anyone who attacks me." He told me then grabbed a horse that already had a bridle and reigns on it. "We don't have time to saddle it, just get on and ride as fast and for as far as you can." He said hastily and helped me up onto the horse.

I rid as fast as I could for about a mile then out of nowhere a branch hit me off of the horse and I fell, then I was floating, then I couldn't feel anything.

AN:

Ok let me know if you liked this, I had a bit of fun writing it so I hope you like it. It is based on one of my favorite books but I have changed it.

Starlight belongs to me.

All characters from the Sonic franchise belong to SEGA.

The Sepatori, SwordBrother and Denai ideas belong to Chanda Hann.

Denai: An Elven like race of people, considered beautiful no matter if they are male or female, able to use magical powers that are usually given to them genetically.

Sepatori: A group/cult of people who follow the Raven and his beliefs, capturing and drugging people for the Raven to experiment on.

SwordBrother: A SwordBrother is a person that is exceptionally gifted in the art of using weapons and fighting. They are usually born into it and learn from birth the skills and techniques of fighting and battle. SwordBrothers live together in a sort of tribe.

Thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
